heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film)
| Plot = I made a choice. This is my path. -'Spider-Man' | Notes = * Shailene Woodley was initially cast as Mary Jane Watson. In June 2013, Woodley revealed that her scenes had been cut from the film, and instead will appear in the third film in the franchise. Canadian actress Sarah Gadon, whose casting was announced later the same day, was rumored to replace Woodley in the role for the next film, but Gadon confirmed this was not the case via her Twitter account. * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is the first Spider-Man film to film entirely in New York. New York governor Andrew Cuomo has also called the film the "biggest movie production in New York history." * Shooting for the film wrapped on 25 June 2013, after 100 days of filming. * The film received mixed reviews from critics, with a 53% from Rotten Tomatoes. | Trivia = * The film and its release date were announced on August 5, 2011, almost a year prior to the first film's release, and before the first film had finished filming. * The Rhino's appearance prior to gaining his armor is based off the "Tracksuit Draculas" of Matt Fraction's Hawkeye. * Although the name "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" was colloquially used to describe the film since its announcement, the title of the film was not confirmed until February 05, 2013. * DCPs for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 were distributed under the alias "Pole." * On July 17, 2013, two more installments of the franchise were announced. The third installment will be released on June 10, 2016, and the fourth installment on May 4, 2018, making each film two years apart. *This is the third Spider-Man film to be released in May, alongside Spider-Man (2002), and Spider-Man 3. Also, this film will be released the day before the 12th anniversary of the original film's release. *A mid-credits scene in this film is a promotion for X-Men: Days of Future Past. This is due to the fact that Webb had signed on to a film for Fox but left to direct this film, with the scene being a compromise between Fox and Sony. * Peter Parker mentioning that his pay was fair for 1961 is a reference to the year Amazing Fantasy, the comic series Spider-Man first appeared on, began publishing.The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Tumblr * The clock in the tower where Gwen Stacy dies stops at 1:21, it was Amazing Spider-Man #121 the comic in which Gwen died. Videos The Amazing Spider-Man 2 The First 10 Minutes|The First 10 Minutes File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Emma Stone on Gwen Stacy's Climactic Scene|Emma Stone on Gwen Stacy's Climactic Scene File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - "Enemies Unite" Trailer|"Enemies Unite" Trailer File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - OFFICIAL Trailer - In Theaters May 2014|OFFICIAL Trailer File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Trailer 4|Trailer #4 File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 "Becoming Peter Parker" Featurette|"Becoming Peter Parker" Featurette | Links = Marvel films }} References Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Howard Stacy (Earth-120703)/Appearances Category:Helen Stacy (Earth-120703)/Appearances Category:Philip Stacy (Earth-120703)/Appearances